My Time in Your Eternity
by Casey 'Flame' Wolfe
Summary: Vampire Brian has his eyes set on werewolf Vince, and he isn't shy about it. Will Vince ever return his affections? Slash. Brian/Vince.


The werewolves all stopped in their play as a lilting laughter broke through the clearing. Up in the trees, a blonde vampire sat, having been watching the pack for some time. Brian dropped gracefully to the forest floor, smiling a toothy grin at them. Though his gaze, as per usual, settled on one wolf in particular.

"What're you doin' here O'Conner?" Dom graveled out, raising to full height and crossing his arms. Not that it intimidated Brian in the least. The Alpha had always said the bloodsucker was crazy in that regard. A normal vampire would be leery of a full pack- hell they could rip him apart where he stood. Granted, a vampire like Brian wouldn't go down easy, but he _would _go down.

"Came to see V," he replied simply, as though it weren't obvious. That was what always brought the vampire around. It had only taken one look at a street race and the blonde had declared that he was going to win the gruff Beta over. At the time, the pack had thought it all very humorous, but Brian hadn't been joking in the slightest. He'd been trying his hardest since then to do just that.

Sighing, Vince stepped out from around Dom, walking up to the outsider. "Whadda ya want, Buster?" he inquired dryly.

It never seemed to matter how many times Vince blew him off, called him a leech, or pushed him around, Brian only smiled and let it wash right off his back. This time was no different. The vampire bounced on the balls of his feet, a grin bright as the sun on his face. "Brought you a present," he answered.

Vince raised a brow at that. The blonde had never gotten him anything before- well, outside buying him drinks when Brian had found them at a bar somewhere. "Yeah?" He couldn't help the curiosity in his voice.

Nodding, Brian pulled something from his back jean pocket- which the wolf noted he was practically painted into. The object in the vampire's hand though had his eyes widening in surprise. It was a collar- a black leather collar with studs on it.

"You like it?" Brian inquired coyly with a smile to match. He stepped into the wolf's personal space, the blonde's scent tickling his nose. The vampire knew full well that Vince couldn't resist leaning in to take a sniff whenever he got close, despite the wolf's adamant claim at disinterest in him. Brian only smiled when Vince dipped his head towards his neck to do just that.

Distracted, the blonde slipped the collar around Vince's neck, fastening it so it sat comfortably. The wolf straightened, watching the way Brian's fangs grew as he took in how the brunette looked. His blue eyes flashed with a hunger like Vince had never seen there before, and as he breathed more of Brian in, he was surprised to smell the arousal in the air.

Vince tilted his head, giving the blonde a better look, only causing Brian to lick his lips before snaking his tongue around a fang. "I like it," the vampire mentioned, voice dropped a bit lower than usual.

At that the wolf actually smiled. "Yeah?" He closed the remaining distance between them. The vampire's natural scent of the ocean, strawberries, and engine grease coupled with his arousal kicked something over in Vince's head. That was the only explanation he had to go on with what he did next.

Slipping an arm around Brian's waist, he pulled them flush together. Hazel eyes met icy blue and Vince gave a rare wolfish grin. "I like it too," he replied, leaning in to steal a kiss. It was brief, but laced with heat.

Brian smiled as they parted. "Knew you'd come around," he teased. Vince only shut him up with another kiss.

There was a few gagging noises and Vince looked over to find Jesse and Leon feigning disgust. Even if it _was _just teasing, the pack Beta growled at them. "Knock it off," he ordered, the pup jumping behind Leon. Letty and Mia were watching him curiously, but weren't about to open their mouths. He looked at Dom, knowing his best friend and practical brother would have something to say. "Alright," he grumbled. "Spit it out."

Dom made a face but then sighed and shook his head. "What you do- and _who _you do- ain't my business." It was an odd position for an Alpha to take, but he gave the pack a lenient hand as long as they didn't do something that would do harm to themselves or the others. He was especially open to letting Vince do as he pleased, but then it had always been that way, long before Dom had taken over the pack.

"But you…" The Alpha looked towards the vampire, gaze hardening. "Do anything to hurt V, and we're gonna have a problem."

Brian only smiled, not worried in the least, and Vince still couldn't tell if it was stupidity or bravery. "Never, Dom," he assured, snuggling closer to the wolf and nuzzling into his neck, nudging the collar. As the leather brushed against his neck, Vince had to bite back the noises in the back of his throat. "Comin' back to my place?" the blonde offered, nipping at his ear.

Vince stiffened, suddenly realizing just what he was agreeing to, at what he'd already admitted. He licked his lips, swallowing hard. There was no taking things back, and if he was being honest with himself he didn't really want to. "Yeah, ok Bri," he answered softly, putting their foreheads together.

The vampire hugged him, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before grabbing his hand to lead him out of the park. "See you guys later," Brian called back to the pack. They could only stare after them in a mix of disbelief and amusement.

Having parked his silver Skyline right by the pack's cars, Vince had a good idea that the vampire had been tailing them the whole time. Then again, it wasn't as though they kept their normal play slash hunting grounds a secret. They used the same state preserve all the time, so all Brian would have had to do was locate their not so inconspicuous cars and track the wolves into the woods.

"I'll follow you," Vince spoke, heading towards his Maxima.

"Hey V." The wolf paused and turned to look at Brian. The blonde gave a slight smile that was almost shy. "Wasn't…" He sighed. "Wasn't really expectin' ya to say yes. I'm, uh, really glad you did." Vince gave him an encouraging lopsided grin and the vampire stepped closer. "We, umm, don't have to… you know, _do _anything." Brian reached out and took hold of his hand, giving him another hesitant smile. "I just wanna be with you, V."

The smile crossing his face was genuine and Vince closed the distance between them, wrapping the blonde into his arms. "Let's just take things as they come, huh?" Unlike Brian, he didn't have eternity, but Vince wanted to see if he could make this stretch of forever be a good one for him.

/End


End file.
